


Flunky is love, flunky is life

by NicoleBrandy



Category: Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game)
Genre: COG, Cog x toon, Cogspeak as a kink, Flunky - Freeform, Flunky is life, Flunky is love, Gen, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, shrek is life, shrek is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleBrandy/pseuds/NicoleBrandy
Summary: I wrote this parody of “Shrek is life” when I was in high school but couldn’t find it, so I just rewrote it.
Relationships: Flunky/Original Character, Flunky/Self-Insert, Flunky/Toon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Flunky is love, flunky is life

I was only 16 laff. I loved Flunky so much, I had all the Summons and Trading Cards. I pray to Flunky every night, thanking him for the laff I’ve been given. “Flunky is love” I say, “Flunky is life." Flippy hears me and calls me a Two-Face. I knew he was just jealous of my devotion to Flunky. I called him a Bottom Feeder. He greens me and sends me back to playground. I'm sad now and my face is frown. I mope around Toontown Central, 1 Laff. I feel something cold... It's Flunky! I was so happy. He whirrs in my ear "You’re going to look good on my resume." He grabs me with his robot hands, and pulls me into battle. I'm ready. I pass for Flunky. He uses Shred. It hurts so much, but I do it for Flunky. I can feel my Laff going down as I pass again. I want to please Flunky. He whirrs a mighty whirr as he throws a clip on Tie at me. Flippy walks in. Flunky looks him straight in the eye and says, "I’m late for a meeting." Flunky flies into the sky. Flunky is love. Flunky is life.

**Author's Note:**

> flippy works for the bourgeoisie


End file.
